You're not Alone
by Flameshield
Summary: Just a short piece of work from Zelda's Point of View. Nothing much to say other then it's her thinking back on the recent events of Twilight Princess. R


You're Not Alone

Zelda's POV  
I don't own what doesn't belong to me

What was worse, surrendering or losing my home?

Surrendering brought to light for me the hardships of ruling the kingdom when it came to foreign nations, however the Twilight Realm is the antithesis of Hyrule, or so I've heard. When I dropped that sword, I felt a great weight fall upon my shoulders, like I was letting my people down. It was for their safety, but living in fear of the unknown, of unnamed evil, could have been worse. I was in fear, for Din's sake, worrying about my people, my land, and the good of heart. I feared if the hero would arise, feared that he might have failed...

I can't even finish the thought that ravaged through my mind. I had so little power in my position, trapped in my room, trapped in thoughts. I could only observe, unable to leave, unable to rest my weary mind.

When I get stuck, I usually stay trapped in my memories for a long time. Hours could past and I wouldn't know, people could attempt to talk to me but I don't respond, thankfully they learned to leave me be.

I looked up where the castle once was, my eyes glazed over as I'm lost in thought. I believe I was sitting on the fountain, but I am not sure, so lost in thoughts I forget where I was. I lost my home, I stayed at hotels free of cost, but I was without a place to call home. Even when the castle is rebuilt, it won't be the same.

Dear Nayru, nothing will be the same.

The Hero won't be the same farm boy he once was.

I won't be the same princess I was.

The people won't be the same, but they won't notice it right off.

Hell, the guards won't be the same, them scared fools, I thought we'd taught them better.

The Zora and Gorons, they won't be the same. From what I heard, Rutela was killed during the attack of the shadows, so her son took reign, I pray him good fortune. And the Gorons, many seem different from what I've heard from their travelers.

The young children of Ordon Village, according to the hero, have grown up rapidly, this time period changed them as well.

Hyrule's changed, but I don't know if it was for the better or worse.

I saw a figure in my blurred vision, and slowly fought past my memories and thoughts to see who it was. Trying to come to my senses brought forth more memories, but I tried not to pay them heed, but really, would father look down upon my actions. Tears threaten to escape, but I try to push them back.

After a little bit, I could make out more of the image. The rugged green tunic could only belong to one person, but I dared not to make eye contact, my eyes were watered up to the point that they would blur the imaged more so then my hazed mind. A little while longer, I could make out the unique sound of rain against cobble stone, and the quiet growl of thunder.

"You gonna take some shelter?"

It was his accent and comment that finally pulled me fully from my mind, but I still remain quiet and stared at the ground. He normally spoke little, and when he did it was in a curtly matter.

"I heard you fear thunderstorms." he said again, "And this one is slowly, but surely, coming in for the night."

I don't move still. It was true, I was very afraid of thunderstorms, but of late I could care less about them. Before long, he took my chin and lifted my head so we locked eyes. I knew he could see everything, even under the hood of my cloak. I was on the verge of breaking, losing my hold of the tears, and he could see it, just as the fears, worries, and shoulder breaking memories that no peasant has to deal with.

"Trapped within the recent thoughts." he commented as he lifted his hands to remove my hood, revealing my head to the gentle mist. "I know the feeling."

The words were caught in my throat, to speak would be the outbreak of my tears. How could he possibly understand what I was going through. It hit me just as he said:

"Traveling while knowing you alone hold the fate of the land's future isn't an easy burden, this wasn't how I hoped to explore Hyrule."

All the memories of the battles and information he gathered unwillingly, all the people he met and the effect he had on them, it pressed on him as the political matters pressed on me. As the mist became a rain, a lone tear slipped out, and he lifted his hand and wiped it away. He kept the hand on my cheek for a long minute, staring right into my eyes.

I swear I can see father in him, but I don't see why. Mother did die three years after my birth, but I was told it was from a sickness. Yet the hero is three years younger then I, he even said he was 17.

I don't dwell on it, as he spoke again.

"I swear my allegiance to Hyrule, to you." he said softly, just above a whisper so I could hear him over the thunder's growl and the clattering rain. "You shall not be alone to right the wrongs, I promise to stand by you as Royal Guard Captain and Personal Knight, if you'll have me."

"I..." I managed to choke out, surprised he was offering his services to Hyrule's army, but I could say no more as my battle was lost and the tears streamed out. He took me into his arms and let me cry into his chest.

"It's alright, let it out." he whispered as I sobbed. I could feel one arm around my shoulders, the other on the back of my head. "It shows you are just as humane as the rest of us."

Thus, I let myself be free, a moment to be a simple person. Just when I thought I had no one left, not even my personal maid, he appeared. I know it will be through him that I can bridge now to then, he will support me, even in the hardest of times.

"You're not alone." he whispered into my ear.

* * *

Inspired by a piece of art on Deviantart. 

Please leave a review  
Flameshield


End file.
